The Game Plan
by kimmiesue
Summary: A cute little idea based off of Disney's The Game Plan. Draco uses some unusual methods to win a football game! ONESHOT


This was just for fun! A little oneshot inspired by The Game Plan by Disney. I found the challenge on Mz. Raine's Disney Movies forum thread. Please excuse any grammar or spelling issues, it's late and I just want to post it or else it will lay in my computer hard drive forever getting dusty! Lol. Oh and of course JK's characters are JK's not mine! I can only dream :/

The Game Plan

"Alright Sandra, you're going to pass the ball to Emma who's going to run left up the field and score for the win! Christie, you're going to fake right that Sandra is passing it to you while I distract the other team with my surprise." A blonde haired man said to a group of nodding girls.

"But what are you going to do Uncle Drake?" Christie piped up curiously.

"Just let me worry about that darling, we're going to take your father by complete surprise, trust me!" None other than Draco Malfoy replied to his young niece.

"Any questions?" Draco asked the group.

"Just one, what do I say when I hick the ball?" Sandra asked.

"Hike, Sandra, hike. When you hike the ball say… Say whatever you want!" Draco said, quite proud of himself.

"Okay Daddy!" She said smiling.

"Alright ready?" Draco asked, surveying the nodding heads, "Okay, break!"

The little girls clapped offbeat, making Draco smile.

"Ready, Potter?" Draco said, flashing his famous smirk.

The green-eyed wizard replied, "Always, Malfoy."

"Albus, keep on Christie. Scorpius remember, eyes on the prize." Harry said as he lined up with Draco."

"All right, go time Sandra," Draco said.

Sandra nodded solemnly and motioned for the other girls to get ready.

"Unicorns, unicorns, and rainbow fluffies. Hick!" She yelled and backed up with the ball.

Harry went for Draco who evaded him and ran backwards screaming "I LOVE UNICORNS AND FLUFFY RAINBOWS!"

The boys turned and watched Draco as he transformed his t-shirt and jeans into a pretty sparkly ballerina dress complete with a sparkly headband and began to twirl and dance in the mud. Even Harry was distracted. That was until they heard the girls scream "TOUCH DOWN!" and they began to giggle at the sight of Draco in the ballerina outfit.

"Low blow mate," Harry said as he walked over to Draco who had switched his outfit back.

"Hey, even though you all saw that, I know my wife and your wife didn't, and we won!" Draco said and stuck his nose in the air a bit, pride affronted.

"All right mate, you know this just means I'll have to top you the next time we play ball with the kids." Harry said.

"Try if you dare Potter, but this one is a classic. You will not be winning any more games of football with my ideas!"

"I still don't think this tops the live unicorn."

"That didn't involve mortification in front of small children, so I win."

"Alright Malfoy, next Friday?"

"Of course, Potter."

Harry gathered his kids and apparated back to his house. Draco gathered up Sandra, Scorpius and Emma.

He washed them and set them to bed, waiting for his lovely wife to come home.

In the middle of her favorite book he heard the tell-tale jingle of her keys and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her middle and whispered into the side of her neck, "Hello love, have fun with Ginny on girl's night?"

"Of course! But imagine my surprise that I had forgotten my wallet in my book bag instead of putting it in my purse! How silly, of course I ran home to grab it and I looked out on your game."

She turned around in his arms and he gulped visibly.

"Harry was doing the most interesting thing," Draco visibly relaxed and said "Oh he was?"

"Yes, he was staring at my husband, dressed in a ballerina outfit." Hermione chuckled and turned to her purse, grabbing something from it.

"I was most partial to the headband." She laughed and placed it on his head.

"Might want to rethink your game plan babe."

"I can think of a different game plan requiring a much softer playing field. It can be quite as dirty." Draco whispered in her ear.

"I think we'll have to go over this game plan together." She replied smiling as Draco lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom.


End file.
